The Princess and the Prat
by CrownlessShallBeKing
Summary: Even Harry wondered how in the world the obvious loathing Lily felt for James could have turned into a marriage. How could they have loved each other? Well, look no further. This story starts in 7th year, and I intend on writing up through November 1981.
1. Chapter 1 Home, Sweet Home?

_Disclaimer & Author's note – The characters, basic plot and end result belong to the wonderful and oh-so-talented mind of JK Rowling, of whom we all believe to be the real god… or some such babble. Now, this is my best attempt at a fanfic (obviously, or I wouldn't post it!) so try to tell me what you think. I especially like the ones where people tell me they hate it, but if you prefer something a little, say, NICER… well, no objection here. _

BTW, my evil sister has made me give her credit for her momentary brilliance in coming up with my title. So, thanks, Trina! And her oh-so-cool friend, Vanessa. (only cuz they're sitting here…cough…)

* * *

Prologue:

We begin our story with prophecy from The Order of the Phoenix that is spoken to Dumbledore by Sibyll Trelawney 16 years before:

"**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...**"

Try to keep this in mind…

* * *

**Chapter One -Home Sweet Home**

To put it simply, James Potter was hot. James was the most popular member of his gang, captain of his house Quidditch team, and happened to be the epitome of cool. Every girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (the school James attended) simply fawned over him. Much to their dislike, James only wanted one girl. The only girl he had ever met who hadn't swooned at the sight of him. Lily Evans.

Lily Evans was going into her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, taking several N.E.W.T.-level classes, and even been given the honor of being a prefect at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she had no one to share any of this with. Mostly, because her family did not understand the magical world. Of course Lily had friends – Jessica Grant had been Lily's best friend since the first day Lily had set foot at Hogwarts. They both were in Gryffindor house, and they both loved Charms classes above the others. But Lily's family were all muggles, and hadn't the foggiest idea what a grindylow was or what 'Alohomora' meant, not to mention who Lily's friends were.

Before Hogwarts, Lily had been very close to her father, Harry; they played games and went to football matches, they talked and told each other stories and watched movies. Ever since Lily had been accepted to Hogwarts, however, she and her father had drifted apart, until they hardly spoke at all. Harry had always encouraged Lily to try her hardest at everything she did, and he never questioned Lily's other life, of which he knew almost nothing. In fact, he tried to be involved at one point, but had since given up and turned to passively supporting Lily's work.

Very much unlike Lily's father was Petunia. Petunia, Lily's older sister by four years, frequently muttered curses and foul names at Lily under her breath, or sometimes just ignored her existence completely. The latter suited Lily just fine around Petunia, but around her parents was a different story.

Claudia, Lily's mother, was always overflowing with praise around her younger daughter, trying to understand Lily's life, mostly because she envied the relationship her husband had. This annoyed Lily greatly, and though she appreciated the attention, she tired of the babying and coddling.

During all of the bustle, Lily tried to maintain a normal attitude. This summer, the last summer before she would have to face the entire world (magical and otherwise), Lily was to be found in her room, away from her mother's annoying cooing and her sister's nasty comments. Early one morning, about a week and a half before term was to start, Lily woke up to two owls perched contentedly at her open windowsill. Sitting up, Lily rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took the two notes from the birds.

"Well, you are definitely a Hogwarts owl," said a quiet Lily, taking the first scroll from a very pompous-looking screech owl, "so I can guess what you have for me." As soon as the papers were safely unattached from its leg, the bird stretched its wings silently and took of into the morning light. "You," she said, untying the note from the second owl, a cute spotted owl with deep eyes, "are from Jess." The bird stuck out its leg and hooted softly, almost as though trying not to be too pleased with itself. Once the remaining bird had been relieved of his burden, he softly flew towards the large cage at the end of Lily's room, open and occupied by her own snowy owl, Archimedes.

Now, Lily turned to her letters. The first one to be opened was Jessica's short script:

_Lils-  
How are you? How is your…er…lovely sister and family? Well, here's a surprise- my mum says you can come and stay with me for the rest of the week! I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, so I'll be by to get you by floo at, say, seven on Friday night? See you then,  
Hugs, Jessa _

"Wow!" Lily whispered to herself, finishing the letter. _A week at Jessie's house… no Petunia for almost another year? _It was an awesome thought. Quickly, Lily grabbed some parchment and a quill from her desk drawer and scribbled a reply.

_Jess-  
Thanks so much- I would NEVER pass that up! Of course, I'll have to ask my folks, but I'm sure it'll be fine. See you Friday, then. Can you believe it's our LAST YEAR?  
Thanks and Hugs, Lils  
PS. I haven't yet been to Diagon Alley for my school stuff, so I guess we'll do that, too. _

Lily took out her wand, a swishy willow wand of about ten inches, and magically sealed the note. After addressing the letter back to her best friend, Lily walked to the cage and coaxed the spotted owl named Guinevere onto her arm. She extended her leg, and she tied the note on. Perched securely on her arm, Lily strode over to the open window and Guinevere brushed out over her head into the sky of a rising sun.

Next, Lily took the second letter, the one containing her Hogwarts book list and usual reminders, back to her bed and sat down. Heavy this year…Lily thought to herself. As she opened it, several papers fell out, accompanied by a gold badge with the Hogwarts crest, bearing the words "**Head Girl**".

It was all she could do from shrieking with pleasure. Skimming through her first piece of school parchment and onto the second, she came to the words written by none other than the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. A quick look-over told her that she had been made Head Girl because of her "excellent O.W.L. and examination scores, as well as your outstanding work as a prefect for the past two years." She practically bounced all the way downstairs, from her room down the hallway and stairs, through the foyer and into the kitchen, smile a mile-wide.

* * *

_Read/review… pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez! If I go to hell for asking as much as you will undoubtedly be asked in the course of reading this, at least I'll be with friends… haha, j/k.  
Seriously, people, the link below really means: "Review or join this desperate author in Satan's company once you die…" wait- did I say that out loud? …_


	2. Chapter 2 Maybe He Lost a Bet?

_A/n: this being my first fanfic alone, I can only plead with you to read and review! Sorry if my chapters are long, but heyit's 12:30am and I'm on a roll! Also, my first… say, ten chapters are short. However, the next dozen or two are not quite as short. This is only the beginning. :-)_

* * *

**Chapter Two- Maybe He Lost a Bet?**

James Potter sat in his large bedroom, reading over his Hogwarts letter, when Sirius Black woke up in the bed nearby that Saturday morning.

"Good morning, Prongsy!" Sirius Black said yawning, co-ring leader and James' best friend of seven years. "How is the master marauder doing on this fine… wait, I haven't missed breakfast, have I?"

"No, Padfoot, you animal. Breakfast hasn't even started, I think," said James jokingly.

"Well then, I shall just go back to sleep, shall I?" and without further ado, Sirius crawled back under the covers of his bed and shut his eyes.

James smiled broadly and went back to his Hogwarts letters. _Head Boy… why in the world would Dumbledore pick me for Head Boy?_ Since first year, James, Sirius, and Remus (and Peter, if you counted him at all) had been the height of prank-dom at school, and had never hesitated to jinx anyone who deserved it (otherwise known as anyone in the way or just standing around). Remus, being the only sensible Marauder and a prefect, tended to be the voice of reason, even if he wasn't entirely innocent. But James…

Suddenly, another voice in James head said, _HEY! Who is the most likely girl in the year to be Head Girl?_

"Lily," James said under his breath. Of course, LILY EVANS would be Head Girl – as if it would be anyone else! James sighed and lay down on his bed, looking at the ceiling, hands behind his head. More time with Lily… more time to tease her, to watch her, to be _with_ her!

Sirius called from under his covers from the head of his bed. "Ooo, doest mine nose deceive me? Do I smell bacon and sausages? Oi, Prongs! Is that breakfast I smell or am I hallucinating?" Sirius looked up at a dreamy-eyed James.

"James! Earth to James!" Sirius said, waving his hand in front of James. "Alright, well, if you want me to eat your portion, just stay quiet…" said Sirius slyly. James, still in his reverie, nodded dumbly. "OK, if you insist." Sirius quickly bounded to the door, but looked back in time to see James mouth the word 'Lily' to the ceiling.

"Ah, so that's it, eh? Prongs, mate, she isn't even around and already you're working up ways to ask her out?" Sirius teased, sitting down near James' feet.

"Huh, what? Hey, Padfoot, I was just thinking-'' James began.

"About Lily? Yeah, I got that impression."

"Well, yes, because, er… see, Dumbledore made me Head Boy, and –''

"HE WHAT?" Sirius shouted! "Oh my god, I think … I think… my heart…" Sirius clutched his heart, making very fake gagging noises.

"Oh, get a grip, Padfoot!" James said, shoving Sirius off the edge of the bed.

Oy! What the … But has the man gone mad? I mean, James, seriouslyRemus was obviously the best choice for the job, seeing that you are kind of involved in… oh, EVERY stunt in the place!"

"I'm never alone, need I remind you…"

"Yeah, whatever, but I'm not the one up to disgrace his followers and fellow trouble makers! Why'd he do it? Did Dumbledore give a reason? Maybe he lost a bet? No, can't think that easily, must of been bigger… Ransom? Murder? Ooo, a good scandal?"

"Padfoot, you are making this way huger than it is. I was just as shocked, but the big man says it's 'cause of my…perfect scores and great enthusiasm, I believe he said."

"You know, if this is legit, your mother is going to die over the stove! At least let me eat before you tell herI need nourishment!"

"If anyone DOESN'T need food, it's you, Padfoot!" James said, gathering his letters and Head Boy badge, and walking to the door. Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh and pushed James out of the way of the door, running down the hall towards the stairs.

"Oh, I see how it is!" James called, running after his friend. They ran around the second floor of James' mansion, finally sliding down the banister, one after the other. James, now in the lead, sprinted the last twenty feet to the kitchen.

"Oh, honestly boys, don't run in the house. Nowsit and eat!" James' mother, Helena, said exasperatedly. Sirius didn't need telling twice. He practically ate all his bacon in one bite, then moved on to his toast and eggs. James watched in awe for several seconds before beginning on his own plate. The dishes Sirius plowed through were washing and drying themselves in the sink, while Helena put the clean ones neatly away with a bored flick of her wand. About half an hour later, and several helpings, James cleared his throat and Sirius looked up.

"Um, Mum, I got my letter from Hogwarts today…" James began.

"Oh, yes. Well, James, we will need to make a trip to Diagon Alley, and I suppose Sirius will need his supplies as well." Helena said kindly, but looking into James' evasive eyes told her there was more to be said. "James, you haven't been suspended _already_, have you?" Needless to say, Sirius nearly choked on his last serving of porridge. James shot him a deadly sideways look.

"Well, um… Dumbledore sort of… well, he made me…" James stuttered.

"Fine, I'll do it. James is Head Boy," said Sirius with distaste.

"WHAT? Has the man gone mad?" Helena shouted, looking from Sirius to James, then back and forth very quickly. A dish that had been floating between the sink and the cabinet had crashed to the floor and broke, unnoticed.

"Ah, a woman with _sense_!" Sirius said, still chuckling.

"Thanks, Padfoot, you really lighten the load," James whispered.

"Well, I mean…James this is _wonderful_! Oh heavens, you know, _I _was Head Girl in my day, and what a splendid affair it was…" Helena rambled, hugging James and kissing him all over the face, to which he squirmed and wriggled until he was free.

"Run! Head for the hills!" James shouted loudly. They both ran (Sirius had to run back and grab one last biscuit) from the kitchen, slowing as they reached the stairs.

"Yes sir, your Boyship, sir. May I carry you, sir? Do you need anything, your most prankly highness?" Sirius said, saluting James and bowing as the two walked back to James' room.

Later that day, James and Sirius made their way through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley with Helena. They visited the robes shop, Flourish and Blots, and Quality Quidditch Supplies, among others. James decided that, for his gift from his parents (on becoming Head Boy, of course) that he would like the new Golden Arrow 360 model – the newest broom to date.

About one that afternoon, after leaving Eeylop's Owl Emporium at which Sirius had bought a new Brown owl, the boys met the remaining two MaraudersRemus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew (cough_evil_cough). The four finally were freed of their chaperones, and all promised to meet their parents (or hosts, in Sirius' case) at the Leaky Cauldron at six o'clock that evening. They boys wandered up to alley, wishing they could stray off the main street, though they had been forbidden on pain of something very terrible of which they were extremely skeptical. Finally they came across a very interesting - or infuriating - sight, depended on who you were to ask after…

* * *

_A/n—ok, so I had to put that Peter slur in, even if I don't approve of putting personal stuff into writing. Suppose I'm a hypocrite. O well. Read and Review!_


End file.
